Entangled
by icyangel27
Summary: Tightly wound together the two have over come the gap between the world of living and dead. However, hidden things lurk between these two worlds that are set on severing their chain forever. As two worlds collide, will their connection survive? -mix AU-
1. Prologue

Entangled

**Author's Note: **Hello~ I feel like it's been two months...(because it has been -_-). I apologize, especially to the one reviewer who I told I would update it before March ends...That never happened -_-. It took me two months to write the prologue which ended up being 22 pages and counting. T^T It took me long because there were alot of events and Rangiku's P.o.v kinda...irked and struggled with me. Sooo~ I split it up and this is the first part ^_^

I decided to update this before my friend **fruitcups ahoy **read this and edited it since she's busy. Check out her stories tho :) I updated this, since well, I'm bored. Studying for exams does not help the short-attention spanned...Will update the edited part when she has time to read it :)

**Thanks to those who reviewed **the Epilogue of **The Red Stringed Promise **(which is sort of like the prologue to this prologue XD): **Hyourinmaru10, **and **UnbelievableAnimeFreak.**

This is the story continuation of **The Red Stringed Promise.** It is highly reccommended that you read that first (and review as well :D) because this is only understandable with that. Actually, this is how you should read it:

1. Epilogue of **The Red Stringed Promise**

2. Part 1 of Prologue of **Entangled **(this chappy here)

3. First and Second chappy of **The Red Stringed Promise **in order. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach! I do own Akai, though not the concept of The Red String of Fate. But would it be cool if I did; I could pair up myself with...*looks away and blushes*

Happy Reading! ^_^

* * *

"Good afternoon**,** Matsumoto-fukuutaicho," greeted the division officers, albeit hesitantly. She had been dragging herself to work when she had been ambushed by their 'peppy morning smiles.' Rangiku supposed she had looked like the living example of "woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

It was already bad enough that the sun had persecuted her with laser rays, threatening her to get out of bed or face severe heat. But when she saw the clock, she raced to finish her usual 'hour-morning routine' in fifteen minutes flat—a new personal best.

Her usual thick, glossy red hair which she took pride in, was a rat's nest and knotted in endless tangles. Rangiku could not even swipe a brush through in hopes of taming them without wincing each time. The black death god robes in which symbolized the Thirteen Court Guards were thrown own haphazardly and added to her "dishevelled" look. Along with the adjutant's badge tied loosely on, Rangiku was sure that she looked like she came barely out of a Hollow's fight—she certainly felt like it.

And with her head pounding like a drum at each sound, even the softest of greetings killed her with each echoing decibel.

"Ughh…not too loud," moaned Rangiku as she waved her hand in front of them. "It's still early for me…" The red head rubbed at her temples, trying to soothe her nerves.

"We apologize, Matsumoto-fukuutaicho," one girl said, much more softly. "Please excuse us." Her dark blue eyes were slightly down cast.

She waved her hand again, dismissively. "Yes, yes. You're fine." She sighed. "Don't worry. I just have a headache from a late night," she alleviated.

The young officer next to the girl looked sympathetically at her. "Would you like us to send for some tea?"

Her eyebrows perked up. "Yes, yes. That would hit the spot. Send some right away," she said hurriedly.

They nodded and walked down the barracks.

She watched their backs as they turned the corner.

_What kind souls…._Rangiku sighed. _We need more of them around here…_

A spasm of pain rang through her head and she leaned against the wall for support.

_Ughh…And I need some good tea. They better be quick about it_, she thought bitterly.

Pushing herself off the wall, Rangiku trudged all the way to her office.

Last night had been a late light. She had gone drinking with her old captain, Kyoraku-taicho, much to her captain's knowledge. Kyoraku-taicho had strung her in to a 'celebratory drink' as he finally managed to get Nanao to hug him (though he had forgotten to mention she had accidently fallen upon him and immediately removed herself). But, as Rangiku knew, every occasion deserved a drink as it was the flower-robed captain's motto; "live life fully with each small moment." Rangiku was hesitant at first, considering she still had to finish up the analysis reports from her captain's mission and was behind her daily work. But, it did not take much to let her cave in as a bottle of premium sake was brought right under her nose. It was practically begging for Rangiku's lips to touch it!

So through the whole night, in the back of her fogged-mind, Rangiku prayed and repeated the mantra 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him,' over and over again in hopes that some higher deity would have mercy on her.

And she would rather not have frostbite on her butt. The last time she had angered him was when she woke him up from his nap. After much shouting and an angry ice dragon, Rangiku had ended up sitting in the bath tub to defrost her frozen derriere.

But lately, his attitude had gotten worse.

And not just the 'grumpy-dwarf' attitude that she once knew. Oh, no, no. Rangiku missed those days. Compared to this, those had been a breeze. She could've just teased him. It had been quite adorable, almost reminding her of a moody teenager.

But now it was like a permanent storm cloud was hanging around over his head**,** and he shot lightning bolts out of his eyes and thunder clapped out of his mouth.

Well, that was how it seemed to her in her dreams…

And that was why she was careful around him.

But now…

Rangiku braced herself as she stood in front of the shoji doors. She could already feel the dark funk seep through the slits like black sludge. Rangiku could swear there was an eerie change in the atmosphere and the area surrounding the door became mono-chromatic.

_That's the last time I get a hangover…_Rangiku thought, though she knew that was far from the truth.

Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves**,** she opened the door. It was like pushing a stone wall to the side and Rangiku struggled. With a final heave she thrusted the door to the side and walked in, feeling slightly confident.

"Matsumoto, where have you been?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. He glared at her from behind desk. But, considering his request for a smaller desk hadn't been approved yet, it looked almost comical to see him glowering at her.

Rangiku straightened up. "I…woke up late, taicho."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you mean in a puddle of sake?"

She rolled her shoulders and glanced to the side. "I just…just had a late night, taicho." Not good; she still felt ice daggers being thrown at her. "It won't happen again," she alleviated, in hopes of escaping.

He growled. "That's not good enough, fukuutaicho."

She raised a speculative eyebrow at him. "Fukuutaicho? You never call me that, taicho."

Rangiku jumped as he slammed his hands down. "Fuu-kuu-tai-cho," he gritted through his teeth. "I am your superior and you will treat me as such."

She raised a finger. "But taicho…"

"Listen when I tell you something Matsumoto-fukuutaicho! Don't question my authority!" He yelled. "You have been careless with your work and tardy and I have graciously been lenient. But be warned that I will not spare a thought in relieving you of your position. Do I make myself clear?" he asked darkly.

Rangiku could only nod, as she really didn't know how to act. Her captain had never acted like this before towards her, and it was strange that he would choose now to start.

"My deepest apologies…Hitsugaya-taicho," she said.

He stood still, watching her before sitting down with a huff and resuming his work. He didn't spare a second glance at her as he ordered, "Go finish your paperwork. Statistic reports need to be sent in from the Human World data."

Rangiku mutely went to her desk, her blue eyes never wavering from him. She pulled out a few sheets and started to read them but would steal glances at her captain. He was deeply in focus on his paperwork.

Or he was trying to be.

She could see his teeth were clenched and his grip on his pen was a little too harder than normal. His eyes were downcast and it seemed like he was glaring at the paperwork. Now, as any good vice-captain would know, Rangiku could tell something was deeply bothering her captain. She had never seen him so stressed over paperwork. Yes, he would go after her to finish her work like a slave driver, but he never threatened her.

He was never this cruel…

But it seemed that ever since the Human World mission he was assigned two weeks ago**-**

_Snap. _

"Stupid brush**,**" Rangiku heard her captain mutter. He briskly pushed his chair back and got up, mumbling under his breath. His back was faced to her as he reached on the shelf for more utensils.

"Taicho…Did something happen on the Human World mission?" she asked warily.

He froze, his back rigid. The question hung in the air almost like poison gas; no one spoke or breathed. She watched him expectantly, waiting for a response. It would be the only logical explanation.

"Nothing happened, Matsumoto," he said quietly.

"But Taic—?

"We're out of brushes," he said coldly before walking to the door and slamming it open.

She winced as the door closed with a _thud_ and she could hear the splinters of wood break.

_Doesn't seem like nothing to me…_

…

After "the brush" incident (as Rangiku referred to it), she was more tentative around her captain. But, that didn't mean she had forgotten the whole thing. It wasn't that easy when later that day there were several complaints from fellow divisions about the "damn freezing cold weather." It seemed that her captain had gone to a secluded place to train, as reported from the fellow recruits. But, his cold spiritual pressure was felt all the way from there to even the Sixth Division, as Kuchiki-taicho was seen wearing a scarf.

The news didn't faze Rangiku at all. It just meant that she had to be more secretive while she dug around deeper.

She continued to walk around her captain like broken glass. He didn't pass any comments but at least there weren't any complaints of leaking spiritual pressure.

However it did puzzle her when she came into office one day to find her the office empty. She checked the clock, making sure she hadn't accidently came "too early," which seemed the only plausible explanation. But what caught her eye was among the stacks of paper on her captain's desk was a short curt note written in his strict-line writing:

_Finish the budget cuts. Don't be late._

_-Hitsugaya-taicho_

She immediately slammed open the door and almost ran into the eighth seat with a stack of papers.

"Ma-Matsumoto-fukuutaicho!" he said quickly, shaking the mop of black hair from his green eyes. "My-my deepest apologies, I was not looking."

She waved off his apology. "Have you seen taicho? He hasn't come in yet. Is he sick?" she asked hurriedly. Her captain had never missed a day work and she could feel panic bubble inside her stomach as her mind whirled different 'death' scenarios.

He pushed up his block glasses and looked at her curiously. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

She looked at him pointedly. "Tell me what?"

He stood up with his papers, straightening them out before tucking them under his arm. "Hitsugaya-taicho submitted a leave of absence form yesterday." He looked off into the distance. "I believe he said he was taking two days off…Well, I'm sure he'll be back…?" He turned his head but found he was addressing a blank space.

"Matsumoto-fukuutaicho?"

…

As soon as the butterfly fluttered its wings out of the shoji doors she left. It was against the rules to leave without permission to the Human World but right now Rangiku couldn't care less about the rules.

Something inside was tugging her and she felt herself being pulled. As she followed purely on instinct, old memories arose of the time before…

She abruptly stopped running and slowed down her breathing, waiting for the familiar feeling of darkness. As soon as the shadows crept**,** a soft red light wafted through. Its brightness grew and grew at a quick pace until it lighted up the whole area. She reached to touch it.

Like before, it snapped itself around her wrist and pulled her fast. She flitted past coloured roof tops until they melded into a quick blinding blur. The whole sensation gave to butterflies in her stomach but she knew where her ride would end, so she did not fret.

Suddenly, the movement halted and everything fell into a stop. The red string faded into nothing and Rangiku found herself standing on top of a school building roof.

A crowd of human bodies were exiting the building and she could hear them talk in huge mumble. They were all wearing an extra jacket or scarf as there was a slight chill in the air, though late in the season. But what caught her eye was the white fluff of hair below her, sitting on the clock.

He stood out from the school picture; a young boy with shocking white hair and black robes. Seeing him sitting there reminded Rangiku how young her captain really was, though how hard he tried to act with a superior bravado.

It seemed he hadn't noticed her for he was staring out at the sea of students with a distant look and furrow in his eyebrows. She could see her captain scowl a bit, as if frustrated but he remained still like a statue.

"So this is how you spend your vacations…looking at girls in their uniforms…" she said, leaving the thought lingering to settle in his mind.

His shoulders twitched a little before they relaxed against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He turned his head and shot a glare at her. "Shouldn't you be doing work?" he asked testily.

Rangiku laughed. "And miss my taicho staring at girls?" She leaned over the railing. "This is the first time I've seen you take any interest in the opposite sex," she mused.

"Shut it Matsumoto or else," he said, but there was no threat in his words.

A silence grew in between them and the only sounds that could be heard was the crowd as it shifted and murmured. A few individual voices would pipe up but they were all the same loud noise to her.

"So…" Rangiku let the statement linger in the air.

"How come you aren't mad at me for ditching work and following you?" she asked, casually.

He stared out and shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling you'd follow me. Your sense of nosiness wouldn't have ignored this any longer."

Rangiku chuckled and flipped her hair. "Wow taicho. I'm surprised you knew me that well."

"Well, I have to spend every day with you in the office, whether you show up or not," he grunted.

"But I didn't know you could see over your desk," she teased.

He looked over his shoulder to send her an exasperated look and she smiled cheekily at him. "Be quiet," he muttered.

The crowd of students had thinned by then into small clusters of giggling girls or bragging boys. From her perch up on the rail, they were all either laughing or smiling on inside jokes. It seemed like watching through a screen for Rangiku. She had never really experienced these kinds of things. There was the Academy but it hardly offered much socialization as the main thing was to be hammered into the disciplinary conduct. She smiled wistfully.

Rangiku rested a chin in her hand. "Taicho…why don't you tell me what's really wrong?"

"It's none of your concern, Matsumoto," he said with a clipped tone.

She sighed with exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Come on taicho. We've already beaten around this bush once so why don't you stop being such a grouch and tell me?"

When he didn't answer she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"If you don't tell me now I'm going to spread around that—"

He immediately stood up, stopping her in mid-sentence. But instead of reprimanding her, his eyes were dead set on something below. Rangiku tilted her head down and followed his gaze to the moving object.

A girl with a long ponytail had just exited the building and was walking out. She stopped midway and waved to a couple of boys and immediately started running. Rangiku heard her captain growl a bit and the girl fell down, her book bag skidding to the side.

Two boys, one with spiky crimson red hair and a blond, stopped to help her up. From what Rangiku could hear, they were scolding her but she easily laughed it off. The girl turned around to pick up her school bag and that's when Rangiku got a closer look at her face.

She wasn't drop dead beautiful but she had a sweet, innocent face. Rangiku glanced at her captain and saw him look down at her with a set of concentrating eyes, as if trying to figure out something.

Then it started to click.

"Taicho?"

"There is nothing to see Matsumoto."

Before Rangiku could respond he flash stepped away, and she was left with a puzzled look on her face.

"What the…?" she huffed. "Why is he still acting like this?" she said with an annoyed tone. Frankly, she thought she was going to finally break through his shell and figure out what he was hiding but now…

"Ughh, this is stupid," she complained dryly as she laid her head in her hands.

She could see down below most of the students were gone. All that was left were the drifting couples holding hands and whispering soft affections into each other's ears.

Rangiku sighed. _I feel like an old lady watching young love…_

"Oh, young love's so adorable!" a melodic voice gushed.

Rangiku jumped and quickly twisted her head to the side. Next to her, sitting a little too casually was Akai. It had been a while since she had last seen the girl but she was still recognizable. Her flame locks were left free and uninhibited. But instead of her flowing sun dress she wore a sailor school girl uniform, much like the humans below.

Rangiku pointed an eyebrow up. "Give a little warning next time, kay? You almost gave me a heart attack."

Akai pouted. "Sorry," she said apologetically. "It's just…" She squealed. "Young couples make me so happy!" She looked down with a wistful look in her eyes. "It's one of the purest kinds of love: young people."

Rangiku scoffed. "Yeah, that's why my captain isn't telling me anything." She crossed her arms. "I asked him nicely but all he did was give me the cold shoulder and leave. Yeah, young people are so pure," she said sarcastically.

"It is true…"Akai said, sounding slightly wounded.

Rangiku's face fell as she watched the little girl look down while biting her lip. She sighed. "Look," she alleviated. "I'm sorry. I'm being a total grouch."

Akai looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"It's just…" Rangiku said uncomfortably before throwing her hands down in frustration. "I come all the way here, worried, and all he does is give me his snooty, ice cold attitude. Like, seriously?" She looked at Akai, waiting for some sort of affirmal. Akai bit her lip hesitantly.

"Well…"

"And I was worried! Worried!" she said again for emphasis. "He hardly takes vacation, the slogging machine—it's totally out of character! And then out of nowhere he comes here and watches high school students!" She stopped mid thought and looked up. "Which isn't really that bad," she said thoughtfully. "I kind of thought he was gay…but that isn't the point!" she exclaimed, remembering her rant. Rangiku stared at Akai. "The point is that he didn't tell me anything! Me—his fukuutaicho! Shouldn't there be some relationship between us? Doesn't he trust me?" Rangiku looked down. "Everyone leaves without telling me anything…"she said dismally.

"That isn't true Rangiku-chan!" exclaimed Akai.

She turned her head to look at the young girl. "What?"

Akai took her hands with hers and looked straight into Rangiku's eyes, her coal black eyes unwavering. "That isn't true!" she exclaimed again. She shook her head. "Your captain needs you now more than ever! He's so confused he doesn't know how to handle things! That's why he takes it out on others."

Akai looked at her softly.

"Don't give up on him. Force it upon him, but stay with him. He needs you right now. Only you can help…" she said wistfully.

Rangiku just stared at the small girl but her words hung heavy shadows of doubt from what she had said before.

"Needs me?"

Akai nodded. "Yes! And you have to go follow him and explain everything now! He's starting to remember Momo and needs someone to guide him."

The words dug their way deep inside of her and unearthed all those old angry sentiments.

That was why she was chosen.

That was why she became his fukuutaicho.

Because only she could help him.

Rangiku took her hands from under Akai's and held her gaze. "You're right Akai. I can only help him because I'm his fukuutaicho," she said proudly. "He may not want it, but who gives a damn! It's good for him and I'm going to force it!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Akai shouted. "Now go after him Rangiku-chan! Don't let him go!"

"Oh, I won't," she smirked.

And instantly, she left off, feeling a whole new light feeling inside of her. It was as if she newly energized and could do anything.

Flash stepping through the roof tops, she searched for her captain's spiritual pressure. When she couldn't feel it, she wasn't surprised. He seriously meant for her to leave. But that didn't matter…

Rangiku closed her eyes and instantly the red ribbon drifted and grabbed onto her. It pulled her, faster than she was before, and in a second she was standing above the cherry tree from before.

Rangiku could see the girl through her bedroom window as she was reading a book. She had a soft smile on her face and a serene attitude around her.

And watching all of this from a distance was her captain, sitting on of the thick branches of the cherry tree.

Rangiku quietly slipped down next to him. "Who is she**,** taicho?"

He jumped a bit, a first for her to witness, and he glared at her. "I thought I told you to leave Matsumoto."

She leveled his glare with a hard look of her own. "And I'm here to tell you I won't leave."

"What part of, 'it isn't your concern', don't you understand?" he asked irritably.

"The 'your' part," she said promptly. He glared at her quick remark. Rangiku sighed. "Taicho, whatever you say I'm not going to leave—and you know how stubborn I am."

He affirmed that with a grunt.

"_But_," she said loudly, "I can help you. And, technically," she pointed out to him, "a fukuutaicho is supposed to watch out for her taicho. So. It. Is. My. Concern," she stuck each word with a jab in his shoulder. He swatted it off and glared at her.

They remained staring at each other, either one not willing to give up before he sighed in defeat. "Well, I don't think even you can help me in this situation, Matsumoto," he remarked. "So it's pointless."

"You have memories of that girl but you don't how she's in your life," she stated.

He twisted his head and turned at her with wide emerald eyes, startled and surprised. This is one of the first times she had ever seen him caught unguarded.

"How did you—?"

She held up a hand and stopped him. "It's a long story."

And she explained to him everything that she knew: the first time she had seen him in the Human World, the tree, the first time she had seen him in Soul Society, Akai, and lastly the explanation of the Red String of Fate.

His face remained calm and impassive but she could feel an anxious aura come out from him. When she finished explaining about the Red String of Fate, he was staring at the girl with a distant look in his eyes.

"So that's why I always see her," he said.

She nodded.

"And these flashbacks…" he drifted, "they're my old memories," he clarified.

"Yes," she said. "Wow, taicho. You're getting this faster than me. It took me a while for it to all settle in. Guess that's why you're a genius," she laughed and ruffled his hair.

He didn't move or say anything which caused her to look at him.

"Taicho?" she asked warily.

"She has reiatsu, Matsumoto."

That caused her to stop. "What?"

"The increase in hollows is because of her source of reiatsu," he stated. "It's feeding their instincts and she's been a constant target."

"How come I can't feel it?"

"Though not much, it still leaks at times," he said dismally. "I have to watch over her."

"Taicho, have you told anyone about this?"

He remained silent, and Rangiku's worry grew.

"But…you haven't made known your existence have you?" she asked warily.

"No. And I don't plan to." He paused and shook his head. "It would be too much for her to bear…" he said sadly.

"Taicho?"

"Thank you Matsumoto. But, I would like to watch her, alone for now."

She simply muttered a 'yes,' before flash stepping away, leaving her captain staring at the girl with a far off look in his eyes.

…

As soon as she stepped into Soul Society, two guards loomed in front of her, standing straight up with their hands behind their back. Though a little taken back at first, Rangiku knew she had it coming.

"Matsumoto-fukuutaicho, you are ordered to appear before the Soutaicho for illegally using the Hell butterflies, and visiting the Human World," they said in their clipped tone. "Do not resist."

She eyed them warily before replying, "I'll come."

They nodded and flash stepped away. Even though they were gone, she knew that they would trail behind her inconspicuously, making sure she followed orders. It ticked her a little that they didn't expect her to go as ordered. It wasn't as if she was a rebel or anything.

She flash-stepped to the First Division, not wanting to be accounted for tardy. If she was going to ask for compliance then she was going to have to play by the rules a bit.

Rangiku stood in front of the tall black doors of the General's office. They were much taller and more regal than any other and exerted a superior attitude.

She knocked. "Excuse me, but this is Matsumoto-fukuutaicho. I was requested to come before the Soutaicho…"

The words died on her lips as the door abruptly opened and the serious, stoic lieutenant, Sasakibe guarded over the entrance with two guards on each of his sides.

He stared at her with those grey eyes. "Matsumoto-fukuutaicho," he addressed.

"The Soutaicho ordered me to come here," she said.

He stepped in her line of vision. "I'm sorry but the Soutaicho can't delve into these matters on such notice. He's busy at the moment."

Rangiku quirked an eyebrow. "But he ordered for me to come and see him." She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "How can he be busy?"

"We do not have time for such imprudence." The guards inched closer. "Leave now or further be detain—."

"Let her in, Sasakibe," the general's voice boomed.

Matsumoto stopped in her tracks and watched as the General appeared out of nowhere.

"B-but sir!" he sputtered. "I-I was just about to send her—!"

"It's fine Sasakibe," he simply said. Even though he did not raise his voice, Rangiku could feel the superior authority behind each of his words.

Sasakibe and the guards fell to their knees. "My deepest apologies, Soutaicho. If you will please excuse me for my incompetence."

The old man nodded. "Very well."

They disappeared and Rangiku stood there mystified, still watching the place where they last knelt.

"Come with me, Matsumoto-fukuutaicho. There are things we need to discuss."

Rangiku nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And CUT! End scene. So that was part 1 of the Prologue. The Second part will be uploaded later on when the story takes a shift in its tone. I do warn you of that.

Soo~ Since exams are reigning havoc over my room and short-attention-spanned-mind I will try to update soon. The First chapter is written and I'm counting and finishing the second one soon ^_^ That's my new schedule. Expect an update within a week at the least. Or if not..I am swamped.

With exams being taken in consideration I might not reply to people :( BUT I will read over reviews repetitively so I get some motivation! :D Constructive criticism, feedback, and love appreciated! PCE


	2. A New Morning

Entangled

**Author's Note: **Yeah, exams are done ^_^ So happ-eh~~ That gives more time to read, write, and draw! :D Hope everyone's summer is going as well or will be :)

So this chappy, there is small hints of foreshadowing, just be careful HOW you interpret; there are different levels of vieiwing them considering when they will actually take place. Hint, hint. Had fun writing this chappy.

Major thanks to my lovely reviewer: **kitkathappiness**. I really like your long reviews ;) Which I will reply to a.s.a.p.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and never will. If I did, I'm pretty sure it would have turned into something like Momo getting kidnapped and Toushiro being the Prince Charming to save her ;)

* * *

_The cherry blossom trees swayed gently in the wind, rustling. The air was sweet and enriched with the fragrance of sakura blossoms. She sighed in content as a soft breeze flew by, fluttering her hair. Sakura petals glided through the air like a soft fury and littered the ground._

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san! The trees are crying!"_

_The voice was young, and child-like; filled with mirth and an untainted innocence that it could only belong to the pure of heart. Momo was sure it was a girl as she came closer to her and pulled on her kimono. "Why trees crying?"_

_Momo tried to look down but a bright light prevented her from viewing the girl's face. She could faintly see white but that was it. She struggled to see past the light but the more she searched the girl's face, the more she disappeared._

_Momo found her body moving at its own will and bending down to kiss the girl's forehead. "They're not crying Miyu-chan. They're giving you gifts," a mature female voice soothed. It was like a soft caress and Momo could feel the little girl's nerves sooth._

"_Okay! Me give gift to Tsu-nii!" the little girl exclaimed and Momo felt her disappear. She looked out but could see nothing but the cherry trees. It was as if the girl was being hidden away from her behind the onslaught of petals. But still, she felt two presences in front of her. Like hazy lines, they shifted and Momo could see flashes but could never catch more than glimpses of colours: white, brown, auburn, and emerald._

"_That's a clever explanation," a deep male voice whispered in her ear. Momo could feel her heart turn erratic at the sound but it was familiar. "I don't think I've ever heard of that one." He sounded amused and pleased. _

_Two strong arms wrapped around her and a weight pressed into her back. "I thought it would be nicer if they were gifts," the female voice giggled. "Miyu-chan would appreciate that."_

_She could feel his body rumble as he chuckled. "Hm…they do give gifts don't they?" He remained quiet, his breath tickling her back. "I will always be with you," he murmured. "No matter what."_

_Her breath hitched and at the moment thunder crashed in her ears. Everything ebbed away like a froth of bubbles, slowly disappearing and fading. The sakura trees diluted into baby breath pink and the spiraling storm of petals raged on._

_The last thing she heard before the rumble erupted was the soft murmur again._

"…_I will always be with you…"_

_And that's when she faded into black._

…

"Momo! Momo! Darling, wake up! It' s just a dream!" a frantic voice called out.

Momo snapped her eyes open. Her erratic heart leapt and continued to beat fast, causing her to twist her head in confusion. "Wh—where am I?" She looked in front of her and yelped as she came face to face with dark brown eyes.

"Shh, it's okay honey," her mother crooned. "It was just a bad dream…"

Momo panted and realization dawned on her as she realized she was safe in her own bed, in her own room. She eased herself up against the headboard, clutching her head. "What happened?" she groaned. It felt as if something was trying to crack her head open and she winced.

"I was about to wake you up before you started thrashing about," her mother said softly, sounding worried. She looked skeptically at Momo. "Did you have a nightmare?" Momo stared at her mom. She was dressed in her white doctor's coat with the car keys sticking out of her hand, obviously ready to leave the house. Her long raven hair was tied in a strict twist with a few strands precariously hanging out. By the way her dark brown eyes searched her, Momo knew she was analysing her like she did to her patients.

"It's fine, Okaa-san," Momo alleviated. She smiled when she still saw her mom's anxious look. "I didn't really have a nightmare," she explained lightly. "It was just…." Momo bit her lip, a loss at words. Why was she scared? The dream had been fine, comforting, relaxing; everything but a nightmare. But how come she was so nervous and apprehensive?

Natsuki Hinamori didn't buy it at all. "Do you have a fever?" She leaned forward and pressed the back of her hand against Momo's forehead. "You feel a little warm, but not much." She pulled back and looked at Momo apprehensively. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I can stay home and watch over you…" She began to take out her cell phone of her coat pocket. "I can make a few arrangements," Natsuki muttered.

"Wait, Okaa-san!" Momo said. She brushed a stray bang out of her face. "I'm fine. I must've been tired from yesterday," she added.

Natsuki looked at Momo curiously, and then sat on the bed. She sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Momo, I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday," she apologized. "I understand it's not easy with me working night shifts at the hospital, and especially since you're alone." Natsuki brushed the bangs from Momo's head, sweeping them to the side gently. "You'll come to me if you need anything, right?" she murmured.

Momo nodded. It was true. Since her mom worked at the hospital most of the day and had started taking a few of the night shifts because of the shortage, Momo had barely seen her. She didn't complain though. She knew how stressed and tired her mom was when she came home. She barely had time to kick out her heels before falling on the bed in exhaustion. And since she knew how hard her mom was working to support them, Momo didn't want to burden her mom anymore. Even though she had to admit the house was very quiet by herself.

Natsuki smiled at her. "That's my peach; soft on the outside but hard on the inside." She laughed when Momo wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. Her dark eyes drifted down and she spotted something. "This is pretty," Natsuki commented as she fingered the pendant. "Where did you get it?"

"What?" Momo looked down and her eyes widened. Tied around her neck was a cherry blossom pendant. Its pink glaze twinkled and felt cold against her skin. Momo hadn't even noticed it before. It seemed so familiar but she couldn't place from where it came from. "Um… I got it for my birthday…from one of my friends," Momo said quickly, trying not to fumble.

Natsuki quirked her head to the side, a little skeptical before she got up and dusted her coat. "Well, it's very pretty." She turned to Momo. "On the weekend we'll do something special; just you and me. Okay?"

Momo smiled. "Ok, Okaa-san."

Natsuki walked out the door, while calling from the back. "I left sandwich rolls from the cafeteria on the counter for lunch. The peach pie is still in the fridge. And don't forget to call Kitomi-san! She wants to know if you can babysit Suri next week!"

"I will!" Momo called out and she heard the jingle of the keys and the door shut. Outside, the whir of the motor started before dying down as it grew further away. As soon as all went quiet, Momo flopped back on her pillow, turning on her side so she could snuggle with her blanket.

_I wonder what that was all about…_It puzzled Momo that she had even been scared. She had never had a dream like that before. When she tried to remember it, she found it hard to see, as if she was searching through a storm. It was unclear, but the familiar erratic pick up of her heart still remained.

Momo blushed and hid her face in the blanket. _Mou…why am I feeling like this? _All she could remember was the warm feeling of being in someone's arms as they wrapped around her and whispered to her from behind. It made her heart pound and her breathing pick up.

_I should just get up and start getting ready. I don't want to be late._ Momo got up but when the blanket fell off of her, she gasped. Instead of wearing her pajamas, she was wearing a white sun dress.

_How come I'm wearing a sun dress? _Momo's heart began to race again, and she got out of bed racing to her chestnut-dresser. She checked herself in the mirror and everything seemed to be fine. _I wonder why I'm wearing this though…_She tried to remember what happened yesterday, but like her dream, it came out in a blank. She must've been exhausted if happened.

_Maybe I'll ask Kira or Renji if they know…_Momo glanced at the clock.

"Ahh!" she shrieked. "I'm going to be late! Again!"

…

"It rained last night?" Renji scratched his head and glanced at Kira before skeptically looking at Momo. "I don't remember it raining last night…"

"Are you sure you don't have a fever, Hinamori?" Kira asked worriedly.

"I'm fine guys," Momo said flustered. She had ran from her house with a waffle in her mouth and ended up bumping into Kira and Renji. After they picked her up, she relayed what happened yesterday and how she couldn't remember much from last night but from when they had seen her off.

"I can honestly say that I am not _sick_," Momo said pointedly. "But…I can't remember something from last night." She bit her lip. "And I don't know what it is…but I can feel inside, it's something _important_." She sighed with defeat and finished chomping on her waffle, dejectedly.

Renji said, "Didn't you say that your mom wasn't there yesterday? Maybe you were angry that you were alone and forgot about that." He shrugged his shoulders. "If that'd happen to me, I probably wouldn't want to remember a crappy birthday," he said bluntly. He paused and looked at Momo. "Sorry."

Momo shook her head absentmindedly, mulling over his words white eating the waffle. "I wasn't alone…" she muttered.

"Maybe," Kira added hastily, "you have suppressed something unpleasant in hopes to forget about it. But your subconscious is slowly resurfacing it." He stopped when they gave him equally blank looks. Kira sighed. "Consider it similar to how one would forget a nightmare or a dream."

Momo blushed, thoughts slowly resurfacing from before.

"You may have had a dream a long time ago, but it will slowly come back. Not everything stays repressed forever," he pointed out.

"Wow Izuru….since when were you ever that smart?" Renji stated. Kira flustered, "Considering the amount of time that I pay attention in Psychology more than you, quite long!"

Renji laughed and slapped his back, "I'm just teasing ya." He stopped. "Wait, they teach that in Psychology?"

Kira sighed in defeat and walked ahead as the bell had already rang leaving Renji to catch up. The bell rang loud and clear, pulling Momo out of her thoughts.

_Maybe you were angry that you were alone and forgot about that…_

She ran up the stairs. _I wasn't alone, _she thought. _I'm certain that it definitely wasn't something unpleasant. _Her mind flashed back to her dream, already a fading memory. _That wasn't unpleasant either…_

Momo tried to think further, but as if something was stopping her, she couldn't do more. Like a wall, she couldn't recount anything from the previous day. She grimaced as she felt a sting go through her head. It was as if she got closer, something would berate her, stopping her from hurting herself.

_Maybe I should forget about it for now…_she found herself thinking.

The warning bell rang again. "Oh no!" Momo exclaimed. "Homeroom's going to start!" She pulled her shoes from her locker, slipping them on hurriedly and closed the door before running off with her bag in tow.

_Not everything stays repressed forever_

…

The day passed by quickly after that for Momo. She breezed by her classes with sparing thoughts from last night. It did help, though, that the invisible wall in her mind would reprimand her with a quick little sting and then she was off day dreaming of other things, like food, and how she would spend her birthday dinner with her mom.

At lunch, people had wished her belated wishes for her birthday yesterday. Though when they asked her what she did all she could do was smile and say, "Oh, you know, the usual." It was satisfactory enough as they nodded and then resumed whatever had been occupying their minds before.

Renji and Izuru had kept her company as well, talking with her and filling her on what happened yesterday after they had apparently "walked her home."

"It turns out," Kira said while picking up his riceball, "the cultural festival play for our class will be Snow White."

"Really?" Renji munched on some taiyaki. "Why aren't they doing a legend like they usually do?" Momo was curious as well. Their last play had been the _Princess Kaguya_.

Kira shrugged. "They wanted to try something different. Plus, some of the female sempais wanted to see a Western tale with dresses and all."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Pshh, girls," he said as if it was explanation enough.

"I think I would like that," Momo piped up. She had read some of the Grimm Brothers' works and quite adored the stories of princesses and princes. "Snow White is one of my favourite stories and I love the ending."

"Well," Renji said, "that's because you're a girl, Momo. No offense but we need more manly plays, like _Kintaro_. Not everyone is into this kid-stuff. Come one, we're in high school now."

"Well, there will be time for 'manliness' when we go on the overnight trip to Taro beach. It's in two weeks I believe…" Kira said.

Renji's eyes lightened up. "Now we're talking! A trip away from here is what we need." He swivelled his head and nodded his head at a table of girls to the right from them. "Then I can put the moves on Tsuki." As if she heard her name, she turned around and saw Renji looking suggestively at her. Tsuki scowled at him before flipping her dark blue hair away from him and resuming talking. However, Renji wasn't fazed as he leaned back in his chair coolly nodding. "She wants me."

Momo resisted the urge to roll her eyes and laughed. "Of course, Renji. How could she not?" Kira joined along with her, leaving Renji looking at them with a wary eyebrow.

"What'd I say?"

…

After lunch, it seemed like a flash. Momo left the cafeteria with a light breezy feeling in her stomach, almost feeling as if she could just jump out the window and fly. She had her much easier subjects after lunch; Japanese Literature, Art and Home Ecc.

In Art, Hiro-sensei, a free spirited wacky teacher with a brush in her hair, had left them with the instructions to paint "what they wish to see." When she saw the blank looks on the class' face, she went into detail with grand hand gestures of what they could paint; from "what they believe the world will be like," to something they "wished to eat in the future." Even after they had looked at her questioningly, she had shoo'ed them away, leaving her to paint her "next masterpiece."

Momo hummed a tune to herself as she set out the paints. She immediately understood the assignment and was glad that the teacher had put no barriers of what "exactly they had to paint." It gave her more freedom and she could feel a new idea already forming in her mind.

With anxious hands she rushed to collect the brushes before sitting on a stool and staring at the blank canvas. Momo reached out for one brush, dipping it in gray before running it along the stark white. It fell in great sweeps and grew in little swirls.

Momo bit her lip as she reapplied the brush. She could feel the excitement in her hand and anxiety as she shook her leg, struggling not to just rush and finish the sketch in a matter of seconds. As if retracing old, invisible lines she drew small bunches of petals and the thick wooden skeleton underneath them.

After that, she proceeded to draw line underneath, adding arms and legs. It was lying casually against the tall structure, almost as if waiting. A head was added with spiky hair shooting up. But instead of moving forward, Momo hesitated and brought her brush back up to the head. She defined the angles, creating sharp lines. The hair was given more definition as she added shade, almost as if she knew exactly where they hid from the light.

"Hmm," a voice appraised. "Very well done at applying the Elements, Momo."

Momo spun around and saw her art teacher eying the drawing as if it was the most curious thing in the world to her. She twisted her head to one side. "You should put more angles on this side for the branches."

"Branches?" Momo turned back to her painting and her eyes widened. Now finally surveying what she had been doing, she could see a tree being formed as if it sprouted from the ground fully grown. Its tall thick trunk stood in the middle while its branches bend low.

"Yes," her art teacher said. "I do assume this is a tree and that those are petals right? Good job in putting them in groups. Most people draw them individually." She laughed like it was an old joke.

Momo nodded, still unsure how she had actually drawn a tree.

"And…what's here?" Momo could hear the amusement in her voice. "A boy?"

Momo's heart picked up as she looked at the side and realized that, yes, there was a boy sitting casually against the tree. She had even drawn clothes and what seemed like a sword at his side, lying precariously without a care in the world.

"Is that what you want to see Momo?" her art teacher asked.

"Um-I-I don't—no, what?" Momo shook her head. "I don't know how that got there…." She flustered before looking down, trying to hide her blush.

She laughed. "Well, I would think well about that. Art reveals what needs to be seen." She winked and walked away.

…

Momo had left Art class with a flustered and very red face the caused raised eyebrows from Kira as they walked to Home Ecc.

"Why the red face?" asked Kira. "Did your fever grow worst?"

Momo furiously shook her head. "No-no! Not at all!" It was more like confusion inside. She couldn't stop thinking of what her art teacher had said. "Um, Kira…" she looked down at her hands, twisting them around. "Do you know Hiro-sensei?"

"The art teacher? What about her?"

"Is what she usually says true?" Momo asked. "Cause…she told me something…and I-I…it's weird…" Momo managed to sputter out. Kira looked up with a thoughtful look. "Well, usually you have to take what she says like a grain of salt. Not too much." He looked down at her. "Sometimes she can say something well thought out but she's usually quirky."

Momo still looked down, flustered and fingered her pendant. "Oh."

Kira laughed. "Don't worry, Hinamori. I'm sure it'll all be fine." He noticed something. "Hey, Hinamori," Kira asked, "where'd you get that necklace?"

"Huh?" Momo was caught off guard. She looked down and the cherry blossom pendant winked at her. She didn't even remember leaving it on; she was so accustomed to its soft weight that it seemed like too much to take it off now. "Oh," she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I got it..for my birthday…" she shyly said.

At that moment, Renji casually walked up towards them. "What'd you get for your birthday?"

Momo opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Kira beat her to it. "Hinamori's pendant." Momo fumbled as Renji bent low, scrutinizing it like it was a foreign object.

"Is it...from a guy?" he asked. Even the tone was even, she could sense the threat under it.

Momo laughed hesitantly. "Oh you guys…you know I don't have a boyfriend." She moved backwards. "Pshh, me with a boyfriend? That's absurd!" When they stared at her strangely she tucked the pendant lower and walked quickly past them to the classroom.

"C'mon," she said quickly. "Don't want to anger Terada-sensei!"

They mutely followed behind her but she could feel their gazes boring into her back. It was all she could do to breathe a sigh of relief.

…

Home Economics had started rough at first since Momo had done everything possible to evade the conversation away from her pendant. But, at the beginning of the class, Terada-sensei, an elderly man who loved to bake assigned them a project. The class was to make a cake of their choice during the allotted time given. Most students had groaned at first but rushed to fetch the supplies needed. Thankfully, it diverted Kira and Renji's attention away from their previous conversation as the three worked hard together to create a simple pound cake.

But that did not mean Momo was in the right mindset. Her art teacher's words still echoed in her mind along with thoughts of her pendant which led to many fumbles. Momo had accidently spilled the flour and also caused the batter to splatter everywhere.

She had tried to laugh it off when the boys exchanged wary looks but it didn't escape the notice of Terada-sensei. He had made the trio stay longer after the dismissal bell to clean up all the stations even though they had finished the pound cake.

"Wash down all the counter tops Hinamori. Abarai and Izuru put away the materials and sweep up the mess," he ordered. Terada-sensei watched over them with crossed arms like an army general. "I hope you understand next time to treat your kitchen area and appliances with care," he said gravely.

They nodded and Momo resumed wiping the countertops, clearly trying to avert her eyes from Renji and Kira's curious ones.

Five minutes after the bell when Terada-sensei had "graciously" allowed them leave, Momo was the first to dash out the door. She had purposely ignored Renji and Kira after they began to call after her and ran down the stairs.

She couldn't face them after all she had put them through without thinking properly about it herself. Momo quickly scrambled to open her foot locker and rushed to slip off her shoes. She stumbled and almost fell back when she felt arms steady her.

Momo tilted her head up slowly and met Renji's eyes. He did not look happy.

"No more running Hinamori. We got to talk," he said grimly. Kira came up from behind with an equally worried face. Momo pushed herself up, leaning against the lockers. "What do we have to talk about?" she asked hesitantly, trying to play ignorant.

Renji frowned. "Don't try to evade the truth Hinamori. It won't work with us."

"Well…" Momo picked up her shoes and switched them. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked meekly.

"Why are you acting so out of it? And refuse to tell us why?" he asked, his brown eyes narrowing. Momo lifted her bag and shrugged it on her shoulder. "I'm…not out of it," she said defiantly.

Renji opened his mouth but Kira interrupted. "Maybe you're not feeling well," he reasoned, looking at Renji before turning back to her. "Is something bothering you?"

Momo started walking out with them following behind. "Um…I guess I really have a lot on my mind," Momo said softly. "But…I'm fine."

"That's bull," Renji interjected. "No more running around the bush Kira." He turned to Momo. "What's going on?"

In the front of the courtyard a huge crowd was forming. Loud squeals could be heard and it looked like it was surrounding someone.

She turned around to face Renji. "I _am _fine, Renji. There's nothing wrong."

He narrowed his eyes. "I won't believe that Hinamori. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something is wrong."

Kira muttered, "Hey guys I think someone is coming towards us."

"Not now Kira," Renji said, his eyes still on Momo. "Is someone bothering you Hinamori?" His eyes glanced down to the pendant. "Does it have something to do with that necklace?"

Momo instinctively backed away, placing her hands around the pendant. "It's none of your business Renji," she said testily.

"It is," he stated. "So tell us the—."

"She doesn't have anything to tell you," a voice coolly said.

Momo's heart leapt and instantly turned erratic. As if a trigger word was spoken her mind turned to haze and the wall broke down inside as memories of last night came tumbling down. Everything around her turned into static as she could only focus on what was flashing through her mind.

_"This is for being away from you all this time."_

_"Bedwetter, it is me. _Shiro-chan_."_

_"Don't you…ever do something like that again…baka."_

_"Do you promise to be with me, forever…Momo?"_

She hesitantly turned around and came face to face with one of the most striking boys she'd ever met with even more beautiful emerald eyes.

"…_I will always be with you…"_

And that's when she faded into black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, repitition. What a bother, huh? ;)

Anyways, chapter 2 is in the making. But I do have to make a small anouncement. Over the summer, other than going to summer school I will also be concentrating on my drawing. Drawing is equally as important to me as writing is. So updates won't be...as on time as they should. Though they never were...-_- But I will always be writing! :D So rest assured that this story will be completed someday, hopefully this yeat! (Look at me already talking about finishing this story when this is only chapter 1 -_-) But don't worry, I'm drawing Hitsuhina pics so that's fine.

And to top that, I will also be working on my one-shots and, hopefeully, HOPEFULLY, finishing **On Metal Wings We'll Fly**. **The Archives **should hopefully have the second shot soon. :) Check both of those out please~

Reviews and Constructive Criticisim encouraged, loved and cherished! PCE


End file.
